


see you soon?

by Jay_Grace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Drunkenness, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Time Skip, i dont really care it made me happy, i just started season 4 so, listen. i cannot stop thinking abt them. please take this., they fucked while drunk but they would've consented anyway, this was not what i set out to write and is probably ooc but, to clarify dear god they are adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Grace/pseuds/Jay_Grace
Summary: Sunlight streamed through the paper-thin curtains, Disrupting Kageyama’s rest. He blinked at his surroundings; eyelids still heavy from sleep. He was in a hotel room, which he expected. Except this wasn’t the hotel he’d booked with his teammates. This room was nicer than the one he remembered, there was a table in the corner with stationary set out, a flatscreen tv mounted into the wall, and what looked like a wet bar out on the balcony. Not to mention how soft and warm the blankets were. Really warm, almost as if-Something, or rather someone shifted on Kageyama’s chest, startling him out of his daze. He froze, eyes darting down to see what creature had somehow stolen him from his hotel and dropped him into this different, albeit nicer, one. What he saw instead was a mop of brown hair. The hair shifted again, tickling Kageyama’s chin. A sigh escaped the creature, turning into a yawn as it moved, pushing itself onto its elbows and speaking in a gravelly morning voice,“g’morning Tobio-chan,”
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	see you soon?

Sunlight streamed through the paper-thin curtains, Disrupting Kageyama’s rest. He blinked at his surroundings; eyelids still heavy from sleep. He was in a hotel room, which he expected. Except this wasn’t the hotel he’d booked with his teammates. This room was nicer than the one he remembered, there was a table in the corner with stationary set out, a flatscreen tv mounted into the wall, and what looked like a wet bar out on the balcony. Not to mention how soft and warm the blankets were. _Really_ warm, almost as if-

Something, or rather some _one_ shifted on Kageyama’s chest, startling him out of his daze. He froze, eyes darting down to see what _creature_ had somehow stolen him from his hotel and dropped him into this different, albeit nicer, one. What he saw instead was a mop of brown hair. The hair shifted again, tickling Kageyama’s chin. A sigh escaped the creature, turning into a yawn as it moved, pushing itself onto its elbows and speaking in a gravelly morning voice,

“g’morning Tobio-chan,”

Kageyama blinked, willing the blush that was steadily rising to go away, now is _not_ the time-

“did you sleep well?” Oikawa asked, burrowing his face in Kageyama’s flushed neck, taking a deep breath. Kageyama’s brain was working overtime, trying to piece together whatever events happened the previous night to land him in _Oikawa Tooru’s_ bed. He nodded absentmindedly, hand reaching up to play with Oikawa’s hair while he thought.

He remembered Hinata first, barging into his hotel room and demanding Kageyama go barhopping with him. He remembered laughing with the rest of the Japan Olympic team, and he remembered having to support a flushed Atsumu while Hinata called him a cab. He remembered drinking, maybe more than he should have, but Hinata had challenged him and he was _not_ one to lose. He remembered bright lights, loud music, and his pounding heartbeat when he saw Oikawa walk in, flanked by a few members of the Argentina team. He remembered Oikawa’s smile, his hands in his hair and his tongue on his throat. He remembered following Oikawa blindly as the older setter tugged him towards, presumably, the hotel they were in now. He remembered even more after that, the details of which made his face heat up.

On top of him, Oikawa laughed. A low, sleep-laden thing that made Kageyama want to scream.

“thinking about last night?” he asked, propping himself once more on his elbows, this time leaning forward to capture Kageyama’s lips in a lazy kiss. Kageyama’s head was spinning, but there was something about Oikawa that made the rapid beating of his heart even out.

Oikawa was the first to pull away, nudging his face into Kageyama’s hand, still tangled in the other’s hair. Kageyama hesitated, before tracing Oikawa’s cheekbone with his thumb, brushing his lips softly. His former senpai let out a shaky breath, demeanor changing in an instant.

“you remember, then?” he asked, his blue eyes piercing into Kageyama’s darker ones. Kageyama nodded.

“some of it, there’s gaps... but I think… I think I do,” It was hard to think at all with Oikawa hovering over him, biting his lip like he was a nervous teenager and not a member of a pro volleyball team. Oikawa said something in return, But Kageyama didn’t catch it, too busy watching his soft lips form the words. His lips were _soft,_ Kageyama knew that now, because he’d _kissed him._ He’d kissed _Oikawa Tooru_ , and did more than that, if his memories were correct. Judging by their naked bodies, they probably were.

“-obio-chan? Hellooo~” Oikawa’s voice pulled him from his reverie. He would be embarrassed for zoning out, but it was hard to stay focused when Oikawa was so close, he could count his eyelashes.

“mm, yes?” Kageyama figured he should at least pretend to pay attention. After all, he _really_ wanted to kiss Oikawa again, and he guessed that Oikawa only kisses people who don’t ignore him when he talks.

“I said,” Oikawa sighed, poking Kageyama’s nose, “I’m _glad_. I was worried that you’d forget everything in the morning, and I’d be left to explain how sex works to a pro-athlete,” Kageyama rolled his eyes at that, his competitive side outweighing his ‘ooh pretty boy’ side.

“I know how sex works, Oikawa,” he glanced down at their still-entwined limbs, “obviously.”

Oikawa snorted, his trademark smile slipping over his face. He leaned down, making the younger setter go cross-eyed trying to watch him as he brushed their noses together.

“mm, I’d say,” Oikawa laughed, reveling in Tobio’s huffy response. Clearly a front to hide the rampant blush spreading down his chest, but still cute.

Oikawa let his arms slide down, fingertips ghosting over Tobio’s ribcage. He felt rather than heard the other’s sharp inhale, his breathing quickening as Oikawa closed in on his mouth, dodging his lips at the last moment to place a light kiss on his cheek. It was a feint, meant to tease Tobio; but the meaning must have been lost on him, interpreting Oikawa’s actions as a challenge instead.

Tobio moved his hand from Oikawa’s hair to the nape of his neck, tangling in the unkempt strands, pulling the older setter down. Oikawa hummed, bracing his hands on the other’s chest as Tobio deepened the kiss. It was nice, gentle, at least compared to the hungry nature of his kisses last night. As Tobio ran his tongue over the other’s teeth, Oikawa was left to wonder how long the younger setter had wanted this, how long he had wanted _him_. Since high school? When they faced off during the inter-high finals? After Oikawa graduated? Had Tobio collected the magazines Oikawa featured in, realizing far too late how deep his ‘admiration’ for his senpai went? Or maybe it was, god-forbid, all the way back in Junior High. Did Oikawa break his tiny, twelve-year-old heart the day he graduated? Was Tobio reminded of that moment every time they played against one another? Every time they met outside of school and work? Was he thinking about it now, even as his tongue pressed against Oikawa’s, hands pulling scratches into the older setter’s skin?

Tobio pulled back, hands still gripping Oikawa’s shoulders. This was it, surely this was it. Tobio had remembered that moment in junior high, and every sour moment after that. He’d remembered how much he hated Oikawa, he was disgusted by himself and couldn’t stand to look at his former senpai a moment longer. He-

“you’re thinking too loud.” Tobio said, analyzing Oikawa’s expression. Oikawa schooled his features, forcing a bubbly laugh.

“aah~, you know me so well, Tobio-chan,” He ducked his head to try to kiss Tobio again, but the younger setter held him in place.

“mm,” Tobio hummed, dark blue eyes locking onto Oikawa’s light ones. Oikawa could feel his resolve breaking under the other’s ruthless gaze.

“aha… It was nothing, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said, lifting a finger to scratch at his nose, “just, reminiscing on old memories,” Tobio was quiet for a moment, almost as if he was turning the phrase over in his head, picking it apart. Finally, he hummed, absentmindedly stroking Oikawa’s collarbone with his thumbs.

“mm. you were a dick back then,” he said, mouth twitching upwards at Oikawa’s offended gasp.

“wh- so were _you-_ ”

“never said I wasn’t,” Tobio cut Oikawa off with a quick peck, pulling away with a smirk, “just that you _were_ ,”

Oikawa sat up with a huff, straddling the younger setters’ hips and turning his head so Tobio couldn’t kiss him again.

“look at this,” Oikawa said to an invisible audience, “I bring him into my bed-”

“hotel’s bed-”

“I let him kiss me-”

“you kissed me first Oika-”

“and this is the thanks I get?” Oikawa clicked his tongue, “the insolence of pro-athletes these days,” he looked back at Tobio who was watching his display with a fond smile.

“mhmm,” Tobio pushed himself onto his elbows, pressing his nose against Oikawa’s shoulder, “I guess they’re just letting anybody in,” he says between kisses, trailing his lips across Oikawa’s freckled chest.

“I guess so,” Oikawa said, trying to keep the haughty tone from before, although it was taking more energy than he had just to keep his breathing even.

Kageyama wrapped his arms lazily around the older setter’s waist, hands resting on his hips as he placed a final few lingering kisses on his jawline. He was so beautiful, impossible to resist. Kageyama felt as though Oikawa was a great, brilliant star, and he was a simple moon pulled into its orbit. Not that there’s anywhere else he’d rather be.

Oikawa relaxed in his embrace, nosing his face into his former kouhai’s, no-doubt unruly, hair. Whatever had been bothering him before had vanished from his features, replaced by that soft smile Kageyama had long-since committed to memory.

“Tobio chaaan~,” Oikawa sang, swaying them both from side to side.

Kageyama only hummed in response, too busy being swept up in the way the older setter was scratching lightly at the nape of Kageyama’s neck. Oikawa tilted his head to the side, cupping a hand around his mouth like he had a secret.

“we have to get up, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa’s whispers sent a shiver down Kageyama’s spine, aided by the gentle ministrations Oikawa was still applying to his scalp.

“why?” Kageyama pouted once he processed Oikawa’s words, “it’s only,” he reached for his phone and turned his head away from the older setter’s hands, much to his dismay. He squinted at his screen, turning the brightness up, “it’s only six o’clock?”

Oikawa nodded in that smart way of his that used to drive Kageyama crazy. (it still did, only for different reasons)

“mhmm~,” Oikawa returned a hand to Kageyama’s hair, brushing a few strands away from his face, “and what time does your practice start, Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama paused for a moment before grumbling, “seven o’clock.”

Oikawa smiled, pressing a soft kiss onto Kageyama’s forehead.

“I have a flight to catch at nine, or else I’d stay and watch you practice,”

Tobio’s pout returned. Oikawa had to fight the urge to press his fingertips into his dimples. _So cute_.

“where are you playing next?” Tobio asked. Oikawa could tell he was just trying to drag the conversation out longer, putting off their inevitable goodbyes. Oikawa shook his head, playing along.

“not playing, just practice. Nothing exciting,”

Tobio nestled into Oikawa’s chest, tracing his lithe fingers over his back.

“Argentina, then,” he said. Oikawa’s heart clenched at how somber the younger setter sounded. He tugged on Tobio’s hair gently, pulling his head back to meet his eyes.

“so dramatic,” Oikawa clicked his tongue, “I’m going to Argentina, not heaven, dear Tobio-chan,”

Tobio scoffed, “you really think you’d end up in heaven? Bold.”

The impact of Oikawa’s dramatic gasp was lessened by the upturn of his lips. It was hard not to smile around Tobio.

In an effort not to betray how smitten with the younger setter he really was (as if it were ever really a secret) Oikawa slid off Tobio’s lap, keeping his hands on the other’s shoulders in case his legs were still too shaky to walk. Finding himself capable of basic movement, he stretched his arms above his head, letting out a satisfied sigh as his back popped.

Kageyama, in the meantime, was positive that his blush could be seen from space. It was one thing to _remember_ seeing Oikawa naked, and an entirely other thing to actually _see_ him naked. Oikawa, the _bastard_ , noticed the younger setter’s line of sight.

Oikawa wiggled his hips a little as he set about tidying up his room, pulling on a random pair of boxers that Kageyama recognized as his own. _Did he do that on purpose?_ _Probably. Bastard._

Oikawa’s hums filled the hotel room as he made his way to the kitchenette, pouring a glass of water. He took a sip before handing the cup to Kageyama.

“come on sweetheart,” he said, ruffling the younger setter’s hair, “what’ll you tell shrimp if you’re late?”

_Hinata_. Kageyama hadn’t even thought about what his teammates might be thinking. He wracked his memories, trying to remember if any of them were around when Oikawa had approached him at the bar. His eyebrows furrowed. The only thing he remembered about being with Oikawa last night was, well, _being_ with Oikawa. All excellent memories, mind you, but also excellently unhelpful in his current situation.

“don’t worry Tobio-chan,” Oikawa appeared before him, almost as if summoned, and smoothed the wrinkles on Kageyama’s forehead, “I texted Shoyo before we left, told him I would get you home safe,”

“he knows we were together?” Kageyama stood up, pacing as he scrolled through his missed notifications. He had only gotten two, one from Hinata which read, _Kageyama!! Don’t forget to bring your water bottle to practice this time!!_ And one from Atsumu which read, simply, _;)._ Great. Miya knew.

Oikawa looked up when he heard Tobio’s frustrated grunt. T-shirt in hand, he tugged playfully at the younger setter’s ear, earning him a glare in return.

“what’s wrong, Tobio-chan? Embarrassed of me?” he’d made sure to add a teasing lilt to his words, but he was genuinely curious. If Tobio wanted this to be a one-time-thing, Oikawa would, of course, respect that. But he’d hoped that all the gentle words and soft caresses meant Tobio wouldn’t mind seeing him again. Maybe even _look forward_ to seeing him again.

“of course not,” Tobio answered, to Oikawa’s relief, taking the t-shirt Oikawa offered and setting his phone on the nightstand, “Atsumu’s gonna be so annoying,” his words were muffled as he pulled the shirt over his head, pausing to bask in the scent of Oikawa’s cologne.

“what, Miya’s homophobic?” this was a surprise, Oikawa had always thought the twin was at least bi.

“no,” Tobio said, searching through Oikawa’s drawers, “just an asshole,” he grabbed a pair of shorts, pulling them on over a pair of boxers he’d found. The shorts, despite being loose on Oikawa, were decidedly a size too small for the younger setter. Oikawa didn’t mind.

Kageyama looked around the room, eyes scanning for anything he might have missed. His water bottle, which Hinata had so kindly reminded him not to forget, was still back in his own hotel room, leaving him only one option: he had to steal Oikawa’s.

He was plotting how to plan the perfect heist when the older setter tugged on his wrists, pressing their lips together. Kageyama pushed him away gently, wrinkling his nose.

“your breath is gross,” he said, absentmindedly playing with the front of Oikawa’s, no, _his_ shirt, Kageyama realized, blush steadily growing.

Oikawa laughed in that airy way that made Kageyama’s head spin. It’s amazing, how long he’d wanted this. How long he’d managed to hold himself back.

“you didn’t seem to mind earlier,” Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows and his whole body wiggled with them. If Kageyama wasn’t so preoccupied with how he was gonna explain all these hickeys to his coach, he’d be mesmerized by the action.

Oikawa kissed his forehead, reveling in the way Tobio pressed into it.

“aah,” he said, checking his phone, “I’ve gotta check out soon, Tobio-chan, do you have everything?” Tobio looked around the room, eyes catching on the thermos Oikawa had set on top of the mini fridge. Oikawa laughed, “take it,” he said, waving his hand, “a token of our night together, or something,”

Tobio nodded, thoughts obviously elsewhere, but Oikawa didn’t mind. He had already begun shifting into pro-athlete mode, busy checking his missed messages and emails.

Once he was sure he wasn’t going to leave anything behind, he tangled his hand with Tobio’s, setting off for the elevators. As they stood there, shoulders pressed as close as possible, Oikawa couldn’t help the feelings that bubbled in his chest. He’d see Tobio again, he knew that, but it would be a few months. What if Tobio moves on? What if he loses interest? Oikawa squeezed Tobio’s hand, drawing the younger setter’s attention.

“hm?” he hummed, eyebrows knitting together at Oikawa’s expression. Oikawa shook his head lightly, leaning down to press a soft kiss on Tobio’s forehead.

“I’ll see you soon?” Oikawa asked, surprising even himself with the vulnerability in his voice. Tobio’s eyes softened. He let out a breath as he squeezed Oikawa’s hand back.

“yes,” short and to the point, what else could Oikawa expect, “...Tooru.” Oikawa almost missed it. His own name, his _first_ name, uttered so gently he barely heard it. Tobio rolled his eyes at the way Oikawa’s eyes lit up.

“aaah~ _Tobio,_ you’re gonna make me cry,” he wiped an invisible tear from his eyes, ignoring the ding of the arriving elevator.

“I take it back.” Tobio said, stepping in as soon as its doors opened.

“nope, not allowed,” Oikawa twirled into the confined space, sweeping Tobio along, “aah, we’re finally on a first-name basis, Tobio-chan~ I never thought this day would come,” Tobio scoffed at his melodramatics.

“I literally had my dick inside you last night, Tooru.” He said, exasperation evident in his voice.

“irrelevant,” Oikawa said, hugging the younger setter from behind, “this is much more intimate, don’t you think?”

“no?” Tobio said, unlatching the older setter’s arms and turning towards the sliding doors, “it’s just a name,”

“aah, but it’s _my_ name, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa winked as they stepped into the lobby. Tobio rolled his eyes again, holding out his hand for Oikawa- for _Tooru_ to take. He gladly accepted, letting himself be guided through the building by his former kouhai.

When they reached the wide double doors, Tooru stepped forward, pushing them open dramatically, taking a deep breath of Tokyo air. Tobio shook his head, ducking under Tooru’s arm.

“remind me again why I slept with you?” he teased, reaching a hand out to hail a taxi.

“well, you were drunk off your ass, for starters,” Tooru reached for Tobio’s outstretched hand, kissing his knuckles.

“mhmm, that must’ve been it.” He pulled his hand from Tooru’s gentle grasp, leaning up slightly to press a lingering kiss to his cheek. Tooru smiled. _God_ he was gonna miss this kid.

Tobio managed to flag down a taxi, which was quickly rolling to a stop in front of them. Tooru was running out of time, there was too much he wanted to say, so much more he wanted to talk about. He settled for sliding his hand into Tobio’s one last time, squeezing his fingers.

“I-” he started, but couldn’t find the words in time. Tobio nodded like he understood anyway.

“see you soon, Tooru,” he said, sending a small smile Tooru’s way before untangling their hands and stepping into the waiting taxi.

Tooru watched as Tobio was pulled away. Waving at the retreating car. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“I’ll see you soon, Tobio.”

**Author's Note:**

> and then atsumu and hinata make kageyama's life a living hell the end <3 
> 
> i wrote this in a fugue state, hope it at least made you smile a little bit. comments are appreciated~


End file.
